Numerous studies over the past ten years combine to clearly indicate a role for norepinephrine in the hypothalamic regulation of food intake. Now a practical technique for selectively staining norepinephrine neurons and their terminal varicosities is available, and the principle pathways have been mapped by Ungerstedt. A technique (6- OH-DA) has been developed for selectively lesioning monoamine neurons. I recently visited Dr. Ungerstedt's laboratory in Stockholm for six weeks and learned their histofluorescent techniques. Pilot work that I did in Sweden suggests that hypothalamic hyperphagia may be due to a disinhibition of oxytocin production and release. Without a supplement for the basic histofluorescence equipment I cannot adequately pursue this exciting pilot data.